Don't Go Towards The Dark
by Jenn'sFics
Summary: After the defeat of the Darach, the McCall pack regrouped accordingly, knowing that things would never be the same. The supernatural tree stump that had basically started all these problems made sure of it. However, when something...demonic heads into town, nobody expected the trouble it would cause, especially with Stiles. Demon!Stiles, Allisaac, Scott/OC, minor Stydia. Post 3A.
1. Lacrosse and Nightmares

When the McCall pack finally defeated the Darach and tried—key word, _tried_—to go back to normal, they really should have expected the unsettling silence that settled over Beacon Hills. It was the calm before the storm, many of them figured. Everyone felt like a ticking time bomb was about to implode, they just didn't know when. The worst part? Without any clue of what was going to happen next, the pack couldn't fight back. They were practically helpless.

* * *

"Scott, _I swear to god_, if you wolf out one more time, I'll kick you in the balls." Stiles rambled, thoroughly irritated at Scott's super strength. He just wanted to practice lacrosse, dammit! The kid didn't have to go mega-wolf every chance he got. With Scott being a big douche and not letting him score, he was getting more and more frustrated, almost to the point where he wanted to quit and try again tomorrow. Lately, investing himself in sports had been a great distraction from the not sleeping _at all_, dizziness, and nightmares that he got when he finally _did_ sleep. Ever since the Darach, aka Derek's evil ex-girlfriend, he hadn't been feeling like himself at all. Besides from when he was alone with Scott, he had been getting extremely irritable and jittery. Visions of his friends dying terrified him when he was asleep, so he did his best to stay awake. He even cut down on his ADHD medicine, knowing that it would just calm him down, maybe even give him more time to think about everything that's happened.

"Aw, c'mon man! It's not my fault you can't keep up!" Scott chuckled.

"Well, _I would_ be able to if you didn't use your wolfie-alpha powers!" Stiles huffed, going to sit on the bleachers and put his gear away. When Scott sat next to him and nudged him, he couldn't hold back a smirk. "You know, just because you're the big bad alpha now doesn't mean you have to be as annoying as Derek." Derek, as in Derek Hale, as in the sourwolf that still hadn't returned after two months, had only contacted them twice, mainly to see how his loft was holding up with Isaac living there. Both times, true to his nickname, he was both irritated and impassive.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'm just preparing you for tryouts next week! Coach said he's only taking the best, and we know that means _'I'm only taking you if you are a good player, or you don't annoy the living crap out of me.'. _You're already ruled out in one of those categories, so we need to make you better at lacrosse." Scott seemed proud of his logic, picking up his duffel bag with a grin. Out of all of them, he was the one who seemed the most different to Stiles. After the 'pack' exchanged stories the day after the eclipse, Stiles had noticed how Scott seemed different, not just physically, but mentally as well. He was just... _better, _it seemed. He looked healthier, the stress lines that had built up over the weeks practically disappeared, and he was standing taller, as if he grew two inches overnight. Nobody but Stiles seemed to noticed the change, but as Scott's best friend, how could he not? The leadership had been practically oozing off of him ever since, and Stiles had been cracking many 'big bad mommy-wolf' jokes when Scott seemed to forget that Stiles was a human, and therefore couldn't help but question his orders sometimes. Like, for example, his decision to let Aiden and Ethan in the pack, which Stiles was still peeved about. His arguments against that had been going on for the past three weeks, but Scott still hadn't changed his mind.

"-iles? Are you even listening to me? Stiles!" Scott's hand on his shoulder effectively brought Stiles out of his thoughts of the past. Stiles turned to see Scott's concerned look, which he had already been getting from his dad way too much lately. Nearly busting down the door to get to his terrified, screaming son that had just suffered from a nightmare had been making Sheriff Stilinski a lot more worried lately. "_Stiles!_ Seriously man, snap out of it!" Scott led a distracted Stiles to their lockers, opening his and shooting his friend another worried look.

Stiles finally snapped out of it, shaking his head and stuffing his bag in the crowded gym locker in front of him. "Yeah- uh, sorry. I'm just spacing a lot." When Scott gave him another look, he sighed. "Look, Scotty, I'm _fine_. Really, it's just all this stuff that's been going on."

Scott still didn't back down, though, following Stiles as they walked into the halls to first period. The only reason he had agreed to practice with Stiles an hour before school was because he knew Stiles wanted them to be on the team together, and when he called this morning, Scott noticed how he sounded a little desperate and jumpy on the phone. "I know, dude, but it's been _two months_. Allison and I are adjusting fine. Meanwhile, you look like you haven't slept in weeks, and you smell like coffee half the time." He put a hand on Stiles shoulder, pulling him around to look him in the eye. "If anything's wrong, Stiles, I need to know. We can talk to Deaton or something."

"Scott, no. _I'm okay_!" When he voice started getting louder, he took a deep breath. "I just need a little more time to let everything simmer down, alright?" He rushed down the hall, refusing to let Scott finish his protests. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

By the time Scott had come to sit with her, Allison, and Isaac, Lydia felt like she would drown under the awkward and sexual tension. Allison and Isaac had been eyeing each other ever since the eclipse, and Lydia figured they should just have sex and get it over with before everyone around them suffocates. She ignored them, leaning over the table and stealing one of Scott's water bottles. "Hey, Scott." She said sweetly, taking a sip.

He sighed, looking over at her. "Hey, Lydia." The stress in his voice didn't go unnoticed by any of them, but Lydia figured that, if something was truly wrong, he'd tell them. Allison, however, didn't think the same, and shifted her confused eyes to Scott, who looked back at her blankly. "What? He asked, irritated.

"What do you mean, what? You seem stressed. What's wrong?" Allison asked, taking a bit of her salad.

Scott sighed, politely greeting the twins as they sat on either side of him. Isaac however, glared at both of them. Other than Stiles, Isaac was the only to openly protest their acceptance in the pack weeks ago. It was expected, though: he, Erica, and Boyd had been through tough stuff together, and he was there for Boyd's death. "I don't know what's wrong, to be honest." Scott's voice cut through the tenseness, making everyone turn to him.

"I'm just worried about Stiles. Like, extremely worried." He was relieved Danny was in practice today, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to talk about this with his pack. "He says he's fine, but I know he hasn't been sleeping. He has dark circles under his eyes and he's practically drowning himself in coffee. I talked to his dad after second period, and he said Stiles woke up and three a.m. last night and last week, screaming his lungs out and crying. The last time he did that was when.." Scott hesitated.

"When _what_?" Lydia snapped, effectively turning attention to her. Aiden's attention, mostly. She could feel him staring at her but she ignored and raised her eyebrows at Scott, who sighed.

"The last time Stiles had nightmares like that was after his mom died." He shook his head, visibly tensing. "He couldn't stay at the hospital the night his mom passed because they had to remove her body, so his dad made him stay with us-" Scott seemed too focused on the past now, but kept telling the story.

_"Mom, what's happening?!" Young, little Scott wailed, crying along with his screaming best friend. He watched as the said best friend, Stiles Stilinski, started convulsing next to him on his superhero bed covers. His mother, Melissa, barged in and immediately wrapped her arms around the screaming boy. _

_"Scott, go get a glass of water honey, please!" She ordered, trying to restrain Stiles from jerking around and hurting himself. His wails were deafening, and neither Scott or his mom could make out his words. "Go, Scott, now!" _

_As Scott ran down stairs, he listened to his brother's screams as they cleared-the screams that he would remember for the rest of his life. "N-No, Mom! Please! No, oh god, come back! Please, Mom! **NO, MOM!**" _

Scott snapped out of it, finally realizing how much he told them. "That was a month before his first panic attack, but he had so many nightmares that his doctor suggested giving him sleeping pills that would basically shut down his mind. As far as I know, the first time he's woken up like that, since, was a week ago." Scott sighed, looking around at his pack: Allison, Isaac, Ethan, Lydia, and Aiden. Only one person was missing, possibly the most important person in his life. His Brother.

Isaac broke they silence that followed, frowning. "So, what do we do?"

Scott thought about it for a moment, contemplating. "I want Lydia, Isaac, and Allison to do some research on nightmares and symptoms of, you know, 'opening yourself up to the darkness' and stuff. Aiden and Ethan, I want you guys to try to contact Derek, see where he is and if or when he's coming back. I have a couple things to ask him. I'm going to talk to Deaton, see if he knows anything."

"Isn't Stiles going to figure this out? He doesn't really hang out with anyone but you anymore, Scott, and he might want to hang out with you later." Allison said, biting her lip nervously.

Scott thought about it for a moment. "Your right, I guess. He knows I'm probably going to look into this." He turned to Lydia with his pleading puppy look, the one he _knew_ she couldn't say no to. "Lydia, do you mind hanging out with Stiles later? Offer to help him with math, or something?"

Lydia sighed, annoyed that Aiden was staring at her again. She could practically feel the upset longing in his eyes and, for a second, she felt guilty. But she _knew_ she had to do this. "Fine! As long as it'll help Stiles."


	2. Insomnia

Hey! Um, I see this story's got some new followers and reviewers. I'm not really good at this, so I'm just gonna keep it short. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing to get Stiles to agree to spend a night with her, much to Lydia's displeasure. She practically had to invite herself, which shocked her. Ever since the eclipse, she knew Stiles was getting used to her and Aiden, but not once did she ever think he was uninterested. Believe it or not, she had always kind of relied on the fact that Stiles was there for her and would continue to be.

* * *

"Stiles, your room is a _wreck_." Lydia dropped her Prada bag, raising her eyebrows at Stiles's bedroom. Or at least, what _used to_ be a bedroom. The walls had printed research taped to them, toped with pictures of anything that looked remotely close to a wolf, hunter, or lizard person. Lydia shivered at that last one. _Those are memories I've tried way to hard to block, _she thought. The desk was practically buried under papers and books, and his bed sheets were ruffled, like he hadn't made them up in weeks. "Seriously, it's like a 7.8 hurricane happened in here."

"Yeah, thanks." Stiles rolled his eyes sarcastically, sitting down in his desk chair. He looked on as Lydia made herself comfortable in his bed. "Look, Lydia, you don't have to do this. I know you'd much rather be shopping with Allison, or hanging out with Aiden or something, so."

She didn't exactly have an argument for that because, in truth, she would have much rather spent a girl's night with Allison. They hadn't had one since they all nearly died. She stayed quiet, not bothering to agree or disagree with him.

After about five minutes of painful silence, Stiles finally decided to speak up. "Why are you here, Lydia? Besides the fact that we aren't really close, you haven't spoken to me in two weeks." He turned his back to her, sorting through some of the papers on his desk. "And don't give me some bull crap about helping me with homework, we both know that I could be just as smart as you if I wanted."

Lydia snorted. "Don't put too much confidence in yourself Stiles, that's a huge hurdle to jump."

"Okay, that's not fair! We both know I suck at hurdles." He started twiddling with a pen, chuckling.

* * *

Scott hopped off his motorcycle, taking his helmet off. He walked into Deaton's, and headed to the back, hoping his boss was still there. It was Scott's shift tonight anyway, but usually Deaton stayed to talk to him about the side effects of dying and coming back to life. Lucky for him, there wasn't much. Sometimes he felt a little off, but for two months he hadn't felt anything close to the darkness Deaton described to him.

"What can I do for you, Scott?" The vet walked out of his office in the back, meeting Scott half way at the tables where, not too long ago, the twins nearly died.

"Something's wrong with Stiles." Scott got straight to the point, looking at his boss worriedly. "We don't know exactly what yet, and I was hoping you could figure it out."

"Why do you think something's wrong with him?" Deaton looked concerned, but not shocked, which was expected. He had warned them about being exposed to a darkness like the Nematon months ago and knew it was only a matter of time until something happened.

"He hasn't been sleeping, from what I can tell. I haven't ever seen him drink so much caffeine. Uh, I called his dad a few hours ago. He said that Stiles was having nightmares so bad that he needed to scream himself awake." Scott paused as Deaton grabbed a notepad and started writing stuff down. "He's been getting really irritated lately, and sometimes its just out of the blue. He's also been more jittery than usual." The werewolf was just listing now, looking more and more concerned as he realized, _finally realized_, that something was really wrong with his friend. "I also think he's not taking his Adderall anymore, because he's been really compulsive."

Deaton looked down at his list, eyebrows furrowed. _Insomnia, nightmares, irritation, jumpiness, compulsiveness. _"Anything else?" When Scott shook his head, Deaton sighed. "Well, lucky for you, it just sounds like he's sleep deprived. Keep an eye on him, to be safe, but I don't think anything's wrong. I do suggest that you should stay at his house for a while. Keep him away from caffeine, make sure he sleeps."

Scott nodded and sighed; he was relieved more than concerned now. "His dad's going out of town this weekend, and I'm pretty sure I could stay with him 'till Monday." Deaton agreed and, seeing how mentally exhausted his employee looked, told Scott to take the night off.

As Scott was getting on his bike, his phone rang, and Allison's face popped up on the screen. The picture was changed to one Scott took of her not too long ago, but every time he saw it, he was suddenly reminded of the picture he used to have of her, where she was kissing his cheek. He answered, holding the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Scott, we found something." The urgency in Allison's voice pretty much destroyed any sense of relief he had, and it shook him.

"What?"

"The stuff you said Stiles was going through? Most of them are signs of demon possession." He noticed that Allison had fear in her voice too, and suddenly got a picture of Isaac comforting her, like he used to do. He was bothered, but the words Allison said shook him out of it.

"What do you mean by _demon possession?_"

"I don't have all the details right now, but basically, if he _is_ actually possessed, anyone around him could be hurt in an instant." Allison paused, and Scott guessed that she was realizing the same thing he was. "Oh my god, Scott, we need to get him away from Lydia-" Scott hung up, putting his phone in his pocket and getting on his bike. Thoughts were swirling around his head as he started speeding off, but one stood out. _Why wouldn't Deaton know about this?_

* * *

After about thirty minutes of bantering with Lydia, Stiles started feeling tired. The boy excused himself, going downstairs to the kitchen for some coffee. He was pouring himself a cup when a pain exploded in the back of his head, making him drop his mug onto the counter clumsily.

_Stiles._

The voice in Stiles's head suddenly interrupted his thoughts on the pain. He panicked, putting the container of coffee on the counter next to his broken mug and putting a hand on his head. It hurt, so badly that he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He felt himself back up against the wall harshly, his legs moving in jerky movements.

_Let me have it, Stiles._

Stiles gasped, pressing both of his hands into his head. "Who are you?" He muttered, sliding down the wall to sit roughly. "What do you want?" He felt something drip down his face and onto his lips, tasting like salt. More of it started dripping until Stiles was convinced his whole face was soaked with the mysterious liquid.

_Stop crying, Stiles. Just let go._

"Who are you!?" Stiles yelled. His ears began ringing, louder and louder until all he heard was a shrill buzzing. He removed his hands from his head, seeing that blood covered them, the nails most caked in red. _My ears are bleeding. Why are my ears bleeding?_

_Let go, Stiles._

"Let go of what? I don't-" Stiles started hyperventilating, his chest closing up. The pain in his head felt like it was doubling, and he had to put his hands on his head in a sad attempt to stop his ears from bleeding. When he tried to get up, his legs gave out from under him.

_Stiles, just-_

The voice in his head didn't get to finish as the boy started screaming at the top of his lungs, crying out. He kept on, even as he heard Lydia run down the stairs and quickly crouch down next to him. He kept hearing the voice in his head, the volume of it unaffected by the screaming.

_That's it, Stiles. Let go, boy, and I promise you won't feel this ever again._

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but luckily I have a four day weekend and lots of time to write! :)


	3. Brain Tumors

Hey guys! Um, just wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed since last chapter! It really meant a lot :) Anyways, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or any of it's characters.

* * *

Stiles kind of expected to wake up in a hospital bed.

I mean, when you collapse in a screaming fit and your ears start bleeding, where else are your friends and family going to take you?

Luckily, Stiles didn't wake with a creepy voice in his head. Instead he felt a cold cloth on his forehead, and heard a soothing voice that could only be recognized as Melissa's. "Hey, sweetie, open your eyes." He did as she said, immediately regretting it afterwards. _Who turned on the goddamn stadium lights? _

Stiles opened his eyes again, slower. He blinked a couple of times, looking around the room. It consisted only of his bed and about five chairs that surrounded it. He sighed, sitting back on his pillow and raising his hands to touch the bandages that were on the sides of his head. "How long was I out, Mama M?"

Melissa chuckled, putting the cloth down and sitting next to his legs on the bed. "About two days." She checked her watch. "The doctor said you wouldn't be awake 'till morning, but it's currently two a.m."

"What do they think is wrong with me?" Stiles attempted to sit up, and when Melissa didn't protest, he took a lead and moved to sit right next to her. Melissa sighed. Stiles looked over at her, noticing the worry lines and dread clear on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Stiles, they-" She sighed again, looking down at the clipboard in her lap. "The doctor that examined you figured that you had a surprise panic attack that was too much to handle. You clawed at the sides of your head a little, but they didn't really have an explanation for that."

From the tone of her voice, Stiles knew that wasn't all. "What else?" He sat straighter in panic, looking at her more urgently.

Melissa finally looked him in the eyes. "They also think you might have a brain tumor."

It took Stiles a minutes to comprehend her words, which Melissa expected. Inability to comprehend things quickly when you usually could was another sign of a brain tumor. Melissa also expected that Stiles would go into panic mode when he found out. "Wait-_What?_"

[AN: FYI, I was going to make the last chapter end at this point, but I didn't want to be cruel.]

* * *

Scott looked down at his stupid chemistry test, sighing. _I've spent the last three days studying demon possession and brain tumors, and they expect me to ace a chemistry test? _

As much as Scott tried to pay attention to his test the next few minutes, he couldn't. His mom had called him that morning and told him that Stiles was awake and not taking the news of his health well. Of course, Scott hadn't taken it well either. When The Sherriff and Melissa gathered Scott and his friends in a hospital room and told them that Stiles, skinny always-there Watson Stiles, had a brain tumor, Scott was the one who cried the hardest. Ever since, his friends had been stepping on eggshells around him. Isaac and Allison had tried to talk to him about anything _except_ Stiles, which he hated, and Lydia hadn't spoken to him at all. Aiden had only been speaking to him about Derek and the fact that he was somewhere in Arizona, which Scott didn't even care about anymore. Somehow, all of his friends completely avoiding the subject only made him think about Stiles more.

When the bell rang, Scott looked down at in unfinished test and shook his head, letting the teacher take it anyways. He gabbed his bag and headed out to the courtyard, sitting at their usual table for lunch. A few minutes later, everyone was with him, even Danny, who had recently found out about Stiles's brain tumor. The table remained quiet, the girls eating their salad while Isaac ate the school's horrible chili fries.

"Okay, is anyone going to ever get the balls to speak up?" Aiden burst out rudely.

Allison glared at him, banging her fork down on the table. "Aiden, we _agreed to_-"

"To what, Allison? Not speak Voldemort's name around Scott? He's our a-_friend_. He can handle it." He slipped up, nearly forgetting that Danny was there, but it didn't matter. Aiden's voice had a dangerous undertone, and Scott could tell that if they kept this up, he would shift.

When Danny excused himself and left, Ethan stepped into the conversation, glaring at his brother. "_Aiden._"

"What, Ethan?" Aiden clenched his jaw. "Has it ever occurred to you that Scott might want to talk about his best friend, who is possessed _and_ has a goddamn brain tumor!?"

"Well, you didn't have to-"

"God, just _save it_, Allison."

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me that way, you fur ball-"

"Or _what_? What are you gonna do, hunter?"

"Look, regardless of what's happening with Stiles, we all know your holding onto your place in this pack by a _thread_, so-"

"_Stop it, all of you!_" Scott shifted his eyes for a second, silencing all of his friends at the table. "Look, I've talked to Alison's dad about the demon and he said he could get it out if we somehow trap him, but leave Stiles's brain tumor out of your _stupid arguments._" Scott turned his attention to Aiden, growling under his breath. "_Especially_ you." He got up, ignoring the apologetic looks from everyone. "I'm visiting Stiles after school, if any of you want to come."

Lydia got up and followed him after he walked off, putting a hand of his arm when they got to his locker. "They're frustrated too, you know."

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes. "They shouldn't argue every five minutes about whether or not we can talk about Stiles." His demeanor changed clearly, signaling to Lydia that the conversation was over. He looked over at her, concerned alpha taking over. "You okay, Lydia?"

Lydia looked at him with her big, green eyes for a second. "I just- I can't help but think that this was my fault. I'm supposed to know when people are dying, right? Well, Stiles is dying. I should've-"

"You couldn't have done anything, Lydia." When they started walking towards English class, he took her hand in a friendly gesture. "Yes, you were with him, but you couldn't have done anything." When he saw that her expression never changed, he pursed his lips. "Listen, Lydia, _n__one_ _of us_ could've done anything."

Lydia licked her lips nervously, staying silent for a moment. She seemed to be arguing about something in her head, but she finally spoke up. "Scott, right before he started screaming, I felt something."

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Lydia shook her head, tapping her hands on her thighs. "It was the same feeling I get right before I have to scream. It was...cold, and the lights flickered in Stiles's room for a second. I was about to scream, I _swear_, but the _split second_ I opened my moth, it all stopped."

"And then what?" Scott's senses spiked at his nervousness, and he could suddenly hear both of their heartbeats.

"Stiles screamed instead." Lydia sighed, stopping with Scott when they got to the door. "Look, Scott, I don't know what's happening, but if I'm getting those weird feelings around Stiles, then something _has_ to be wrong. Really wrong."

* * *

"Stiles?" Scott went inside his friends hospital room, making sure to be quiet. His mom had told him that Stiles had fallen asleep a little earlier, after finding out about his brain tumor.

"Yeah, buddy?" The life in Stiles's vice definitely surprised Scott, since he didn't even expect him to be awake. Stiles was sitting up in his bed with a bunch of pamphlets surrounding him, over half about brain tumors._ Of curse he's doing research, _Scott thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"I, uh, just wanted to stop by." Scott went and sat on a chair next to the bed, holing up a binder filled with papers. "I brought you your homework."

Stiles snorted, gathering up his pamphlets and putting them on the table beside his bed. "If you think I'm doing homework, Scotty, then you're _definitely_ the one with a brain tumor." His words were a tiny bit choppy, as if it took more effort to say them than think them. _He's been doing that for awhile now, _Scott realized.

At the mention of a brain tumor, the relaxed atmosphere that usually surrounded the pair was gone. Scott sighed, putting the binder full of work on the ground. "How long do you have to stay in the hospital?"

Stiles pursed his lips, shrugging. "Uh, a little longer for some tests. So far, your mom thinks the doctor is going to give me a craniotomy." When Scott gave him a blank look, Stiles cracked a little smile. "He's going to have a neurosurgeon make an opening in my skull and get as much of the tumor out as they can, then leave the rest to either radiation therapy or chemotherapy." When Scott gave him a black look, _again_, Stiles laughed, which made his friend smile as well. "Look, man, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I hope."

Scott nodded, a content grin still on his face. He became sober after a second, caught up in thinking about the worst. "Did your mom have a brain tumor?"

Stiles shook his head. "Uh, no. She had something else." He kept it short, which Scott understood. The only time either of them talked about their lack of parents was when Scott had to rant about his dad. It was happening more frequently it the past two months, since Agent McCall was trying _really_ _hard_ to butt into Scott's life again. He even had the nerve to threaten to fight for custody, a statement that made both Scott and his mom laugh. Scott's eighteenth birthday was in two months, and by that time, the fight for custody wouldn't even be in court.

After about an hour of bantering and just talking, Scott's mom came in and told both of them that Stiles had another test. "You guys can talk for another minutes, but hurry it up, okay boys?" She gave them both a warm smile, closing the door behind her.

Stiles looked over at his best friend, noticing the worry lines that were becoming more apparent. "Hey dude, I'll be fine. I promise."

Scott cleared his throat and nodded. "I know, I just-" He sighed, walking closer to Stiles. "If something goes wrong, man-"

"It won't." The sureness in Stiles's voice made Scott even more upset, because he still hadn't spoken up about the possibility of a demon possessing him. Scott ignored the feeling, though, when Stiles pulled him in for a hug and patted his back. Under all the sureness of the hug, Scott could still feel Stiles shaking. He knew, by the fast beating of their hearts, that both him and his friend were scared.

* * *

Short chapter again, I know! I'm sorry :) I am planning to get another chapter up before tomorrow's episode, though.

Anyways, I got a question for you guys. What do you think the McCall pack is gonna do next? Any theories? I'll give you a hint: sourwolf will _definitely_ be involved, and so will a new character.

Reviews and follows appreciated! Bye!

-Jen


	4. Demons, Cousins, and Supernatural

I know, I know. This chapter is horribly late. Long story short, I had some family business to take care of, and I just wasn't in the right headspace to write a chapter until now. :) Hope you guys understand, and thanks for all the lovely reviews.

* * *

_Five Weeks Later_

Allison was getting sick and tired of everyone pretending Stiles was fine.

After his craniotomy four weeks ago, he was moved into the Beacon Hills Hospital ICU, where nobody could visit him. About a week after that, Stiles woke up and started taking neurologic examinations. Apparently, the craniotomy worked wonders, and he just had to take some drugs for chemotherapy to erase the tumor completely. Since he started, the doctors had been telling Melissa and the Sherriff that Stiles was making a miraculous recovery, one that would be complete in about four more weeks.

Basically, by the end of this month, they could all expect Stiles to be good as new.

But Allison was having doubts. She was all about statistics and, according to brain tumor websites online, a tumor as serious as Stiles's wasn't one that just _disappeared_, even after eight weeks. It was possible, but only by about six percent. _Then_, of course, she discovered that demons could heal their hosts with the purpose of making them stronger physically. It made _perfect _sense, really. So much sense that she had to tell the others before this _thing_ that was in Stiles got control.

When she voiced her opinion about this to the others in Derek's loft two weeks ago, their reactions were expected. Scott was mad-so mad that he just stayed quiet the entire time she was taking, uneven jaw set and grinding. Lydia walked off afterwards, giving Allison a clear 'I can't deal with this' look and slamming the door. She was especially sensitive to the news about Stiles, for reasons only known by her. Ethan and Isaac both sighed and shook their heads, looking extremely doubtful. The only person who even _considered_ her theory was Aiden, surprisingly. He didn't say anything, but she knew that he was thinking about it by the way he was just staring of into space.

Since then, Lydia and Scott were always tense whenever she was around. Scott's behavior was something Allison understood, because he had always been protective of Stiles. He told her that, even if he was starting to consider her theory, he didn't want her to do anything about it until she was sure. On the other hand, Lydia's façade of the super bitch was puzzling Allison. Wasn't _Lydia _the one who had been acting like Stiles didn't exist after she pushed him into freezing tub of water? Allison just didn't get her right now, at all.

Isaac was also avoiding her, but she knew it was probably because he didn't want things to be even more awkward between them. Ever since Isaac had pushed her into that tub, things between them weren't on a friend level. It was more of a 'I want things to happen with us so damn bad, but everything is just really messed up, so I'll do my best not to jump your bones.' level. When he told her to drop the demon theory until things settled down, she had to practically restrain herself from hitting him, because she knew that things would never settle down, not in a million years. Especially not with a goddamn _demon_ involved in the chaos.

So, Allison came to a conclusion. She _had_ to find a way to prove a demon was in Stiles, and she had to do it fast.

* * *

Allison didn't know if her plan would work, but she felt better to the have Lydia with her and she drove to the hospital. The girls were still slightly tense around each other, but when Allison had asked for her help, the redhead had immediately come along.

"_Why_ are we going with this bogus plan again?" Lydia turned her head to look at Allison, pursing her strawberry red lips. "I mean, your not even sure if it'll work."

"I'm pretty sure it will work!" Allison defended. "Look, as soon as we say God's name in Latin, the demon should reveal itself. If not, we just have to explain to Stiles how I was wrong."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You mean really, _really_, idiotically wrong?" She paused for a second, stretching her hand out to turn the radio off. "Wait, wasn't that whole God's name thing in _Supernatural?_" When her friend stayed silent, she shook her head and scoffed. "I can't believe we're are doing this. This plan is from a t.v. show, Allison-"

"I know, I know, but some demonology websites say it actually works, ok?" Allison pulled into the hospital parking lot, stopping a little ways from the entrance.

Lydia walked towards he entrance with her, heels clicking. "Fine. But this is really low, even for you." She winked as they approached the desk.

Melissa looked up, seeing the girls and smiling politely. She didn't really spend time with either of them since Allison broke up with Scott, but she was still fond of them. "Hey guys, what can I do for you?" She put her hair up in a clip, looking tired. Ever since Stiles had his surgery, she had been taking extra shifts to take care of him. He wasn't really fond of the other nurses, especially because some of the tests he had to do involved _needles_, and the nurses weren't as kind as Melissa when it came to them.

"Can we talk to Stiles for a bit, Mrs. McCall?" Allison gave her a forced smile, which Lydia could see right through. "In health, we have to do this paper on diseases and injuries, and we were thinking of doing one on brain tumors."

Melissa raised an eyebrow at them, putting a hand on her hip. "Really? Because Scott told me that none of you were even taking health class this year." When Allison looked a little caught off guard, and Lydia rolled her eyes, she sighed. "He's in room 367. He might be asleep, but it's safe to wake him up." She smirked at them, writing something down on her clipboard.

As they walked away, Lydia gave a sly little smile. "I knew I liked her."

When they walked in, Stiles didn't look up, to wrapped up in _Lord_ _of_ _the_ _Rings_. Allison was surprised when she heard Lydia clear her throat instead of scoffing. Stiles looked up, startled. "Jesus Christ-" He nearly fell off the bed, closing his book and putting on the table beside him. "Um, hey, guys."

Allison examined the boy, noticing his dark circles and clammier-than-usual hands. She squinted her eyes at him and tilted her head to the side. "You okay, Stiles?" Lydia shifted nervously behind her, seeing how the hunter reached for the knife hidden in the waistband of her skirt.

Stiles glanced up at them, giving a false little smile and scratching the side of his face lightly. "Yeah, um, I'm just a little tired-"

"_Christo._" Surprisingly, it was Lydia who said the word, looking right at Stiles as she did. For a second, the boy just looked confused, and Allison feared she was wrong. But of course, the lights started flickering in the room and the boy in front of them winced, shutting his eyes.

When he opened them, they were black. Stiles-the demon _in_ Stiles, more like it-got up and smirked, tilting his head. He blinked, eyes going black to Stiles's soothing brown. His movements as he stepped forward were confident and graceful, not right with Stiles's body.

"Well I'll be damned." When it spoke, the voice was Stiles's, just so menacing and tough-even sexy, maybe-that it hurt Lydia's ears. "The hunter exposing me like the badass she is." He had an expression that morphed the face of Stiles into something evil, making both girls to hold their breath in fear. "To be honest, I expected it to be you."

"Who are you?" Lydia stepped up next to Allison and crossed her arms, looking brave. "Why are you inside Stiles?"

The demon turned, looking straight her. "You're Lydia, aren't you?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Man, I gotta tell you, there isn't a day that goes by where the little lamb doesn't think of you." He took a step closer, resting his hands in his pockets. "Now I know what all the hype is about."

"Answer her," Allison demanded, holding the knife at her side. "Answer her, or I swear to _god_-"

"Don't you _dare_ say God's name in vain, sweetheart." He smirked again. "You might attract something sinister."

When both of the girls glared at him, he sighed, putting his hands up. "Okay, tough crowd, I get it." He crossed his arms, taking a moment. "Well, long story short, I needed a host and Stiles was already on his breaking point when I stumbled upon him. Your little lamb was fainting, vomiting, _and_ loosing sleep, the poor thing. It was only a matter of time before he killed himself, as well. Fun fact, Lydia, he was actually planning to do it the night you invited yourself over!" He chuckled at Lydia's stunned expression, sitting back down on the bed as relaxed as a person could be. The whole time, his voice was low and gravelly, faking sadness. "That was the night I, uh, _invited_ myself into his head. I had no idea he would get a brain tumor, but I figured healing him would save me the trouble of finding another host."

"Why are you telling us this?" Lydia asked, shifting in her heels. Allison tightened the grip on her knife, feeling uneasy when the demon turned to her friend again.

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, looking like Stiles for just a second. "You asked, sweetheart." The demon stood up and stepped towards her, stopping when he was close enough to look down at her face. As he took a strand of her strawberry blond hair in his hand, he smirked. "And not even Stiles's body could refuse you." Allison was tensing, about to hit him with her knife. As soon as the demon flashed his black eyes, she was pushed and pinned against the wall, knife across the room.

Lydia shut her eyes as her breath hitched. "If you're going to kill me, just get it over with." Even when she was scared, her voice was strong and sassy.

This made the demon chuckle and tugged his lips up into a gentle smile. "Please, gorgeous, I couldn't hurt you if I tried. Stiles is already screaming inside my head, and I couldn't imagine how aggravating he would be if I _did_ kill you." He stepped back, letting Allison fall as he released her. "Also, I _really_ want to see your reactions when I get Stiles's hands dirty."

"We'll tell Scott about you." Allison threatened him, standing up beside a horrified Lydia.

The demon raised an eyebrow, cocking his head. "Listen here, hunter. If either of you tell _anyone_ about our little chat, I'll snap sweet Melissa's neck so fast that Scott won't have time to weep." He smirked at them again, something both girls were getting annoyed at. "Then, I'll put so much blood on Stiles's hands that he'll have nightmares about it for years. Your Stiles will be _gone_, permanently, and it will all be because you two couldn't keep your pretty mouths shut." The demon's eyes shifted black again, staying hat way as he stared at them. "Now, strut out that door in your little skirts and keep our little secret, okay?"

Both girls did as he said, letting out a breath of air when the door closed behind them. Lydia looked at Allison, blinking back tears of fear. "We need to get that _thing_ out of Stiles, Allison."

"I know." Allison pursed her lips, looking back at the door with a troubled expression. "But if we tell anyone, he could hurt Melissa."

Lydia sighed and took her best friends hand as they walked back to the parking lot, taking the long way to avoid the front desk. She suddenly stopped, looking at Allison with wide eyes. "Allison, Stiles get's out of the hospital in _one week _for winter break. He might hurt someone. He might _kill_ someone."

"Not while I'm involved." A female voice interrupted them, coming from behind the two girls. "That demonic son-of-a-bitch is no match against me."

When they turned, Allison scrunched her eyebrows suspiciously. "And who are you?"

The girl, a petite dirty-blond with brow eyes and tan skin, smiled politely and nonthreateningly. "Whoa, girly, keep your dagger down. I mean no harm, promise."

"_Who are_ _you_?" Lydia repeated, sass in full swing.

The girl smiled kindly again, holding out her hand. "I'm Melissa Argent, your cousin."

* * *

Isaac didn't know what to expect when he got home from a study session with Scott, but it definitely wasn't his old Alpha.

He had walked from the school to the loft in ten minutes, talking on the phone with Allison, who had only told him that Stiles was asleep when they got there and didn't wake up. He couldn't hear her heartbeat through the phone, but could tell she was lying. Her voice was trembling slightly, and at one point he heard Lydia saying something in a panicked voice. When she told him that she would explain stuff tomorrow, he finally let her hang up.

As he walked out of the elevator on the loft floor, he could smell something familiar that only got stronger as he headed to the door. When he pulled it open, Derek was standing there, looking the same as he did when he left.

"Hey, Isaac."

* * *

Okay, so... yeah. I really hoped you liked the chapter, even with the _major _cliffhangers. [Anyone want to guess the backstory of Melissa Argent? Leave some comments!] Again, I apologize for being a week late.

Anyways, reviews and follows are appreciated. Seeya!

P.S. I just started watching Supernatural two days ago and I'm already on season two. My heart is breaking.

P.P.S. Melissa Argent is played by model Alexis Ren :)


	5. Demonic Accidents

The demon didn't know fun until it possessed Stiles Stilinski.

Seriously, the boy had so much going on in his head that not one moment was dull. For the first few weeks, when the boy hadn't even noticed the demon slip into his head, life was all pain and angst. It was almost sad, really. And the more the demon was in his body, the more it realized how much the boy had to fake his happiness. Every time he was with Lydia, or Scott, or even his father, the kid had this façade of a sarcastic little teen. Whenever he was alone, however, it was just silent and dreary while he looked back on every bad experience. His mom dying, his dad going drunk, his friends going through about ten million near death experiences in two years- all of it. He reflected back on _everything_, all the time. Eventually, those memories took over his mind. He slept less, stopped bothering to take care of himself, and found more and more excuses to avoid seeing his friends.

Then came the not-so-safe thoughts.

_If I just end this stupid life now, this could all be over._

_Nobody would care, man. Its not like you're important._

_If I just took a handful of those goddamn Adderall pills-_ and so on. The demon was even considering leaving Stiles, just so it could find someone who wasn't contemplating suicide every five minutes. But then, then, it realized what this kid was worth.

Stiles Stilinski was a bargaining piece, it figured. He was smack-dab in the middle of a supernatural storm. He was part of a werewolf pack, which consisted of both a Banshee _and_ True Alpha. He had an emissary helping him, the man disguised as a vet. Most of all, Stiles Stilinski gave himself to the Nematon. He died, he stayed dead, and he opened a door in his mind that was a gateway to unimaginable darkness.

All the demon needed was a spark to set this kid off- then there would be Hell to pay.

* * *

Allison didn't know what to think. She was in her room- or her and _Mel's_ room, now -after a talk with her dad that wasn't anything like she ever imagined.

When she got home, Melissa was already there, talking to her dad. The girl had ridden on her motor bike and beaten her there, apparently. Allison then noticed how her dad was talking to Melissa. He was smiling- a genuine, proud smile -while patting her shoulder like he had raised her himself.

"What's going on?" Allison questioned.

"Oh! Allison, this is Mel-" Mr. Argent gave Melissa another smile, which she returned. "She's your adopted cousin."

"Yeah, I know. She told me, after she _spied_ on Lydia and I." At her slightly bitter tone, both Argent and Melissa looked at her. Allison shifted on her feet, crossing her arms. "I _mean_ I want to know what she's doing here."

Argent, finally noticing his daughter's frown, gave a little grunt. "Well I didn't tell you, but Mel called me a few weeks ago with information about demonic omens starting up in Beacon Hills. Her mom, Kate's sister, died a month ago and I asked if she wanted to stay with us."

Allison briefly felt a pang of guilt. This girl, Mel, who looked about the same age as her, had lost her mom. She saw Melissa's smile waver when she turned to her. "I'm sorry for you loss."

Mel shook her head, smiling politely again. "No need. Mom went out strong. She was protecting me." She shifted the bag on her shoulder awkwardly. "And, uh, I'm sorry for spying on you and your friend. I was just watching to see how the demon reacted to you guys."

"You were watching the demon?" Allison's demeanor shifted, going from friend to hunter in seconds.

"I've been _hunting_ the demon, actually." Mel walked to the living rom table, taking out a map from her bag and laying it down. It was covered with markings and little post-it notes. Some had _demonic_ _deaths_ written in red cursive handwriting, others had _demonic_ _omens _written in blue. From what Allison could tell, though, was that all markings were in a messy trail, ending at a little town circled in silver sharpie. _Beacon_ _Hills_, it said.

Mel looked at both of the Argents as they evaluated the map. "I started tracking the demon in Washington State a while back, but it always moves as soon as I get a swipe at it. Leaves a trail of dead bodies behind, as well. It's stayed in Beacon Hills the longest, so I've finally been able to lock on it."

"Why is it staying here?" Allison questioned.

Mel gave her a look that matched Lydia's _are_ _you_ _kidding_ _me_ stare. "When you guys sacrificed yourselves, it made Beacon Hills a tourist attraction for anything Supernatural, as you know. This demon started heading here nearly a _day_ after you killed the Darach. It only stayed so it could possess your friend."

Mr. Argent looked doubtful. "Why would it want to possess Stiles?"

Mel shrugged, folding up the map. "He sacrificed himself to the Nematon, which would also make _him_ a beacon to the supernatural. The fact that he's human makes it even more likely." She stood up, putting the map back in her bag. "I suspect he was having a hard time after everything, right?"

When she turned to Allison, the hunter shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." She felt bad, not knowing whether Stiles was okay or not. _You should've payed more attention to him, s_he thought.

"Well, if he was, that would've made him the prime target. Demons like to deal with the weak, broken down humans." She spoke with confidence, signaling to Allison that she knew what she was talking about. "That's why it didn't try to possess any werewolves or hunters, like you and Scott."

"How do you know all of this?" Allison looked into her cousin's eyes, questioning.

Mel shrugged. "I do my research. Your father told me most, though." She matched Allison's stare with her own, not threatening and not backing down.

Mr. Argent interrupted them. "How do we get this demon out of him, then?" Allison noticed that he, too, was getting more and more serious.

"I'm positive that I can get rid of it with an exorcism, but you'll have to trap him first." Mel replied.

Argent nodded confidently. "Done."

"Another thing, though," Mel pursed her lips, crossing her arms in thought. "With a demon this powerful, I think he'll be able to sense you coming. Trapping him will take a _lot_ more than arrows and guns. You'll need the werewolves for this one." Both of the other Argents noticed, when she said werewolves, her voice changed, almost like it was uncomfortable to say the word.

Allison perked up, alarmed. "If we tell them, the demon might kill Scott's mom."

Mel looked at her. "That's why you're not going to tell them now. Wait until Stiles get's out of the hospital, and make sure he's away from Melissa when you tell. Hopefully, you'll trap him before chaos ensues." As she finished, she picked up her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a hotel."

When Mr. Argent raised his eyebrows, Allison knew what was coming. "Actually, Mel, you're staying with us. In Allison's room." He ordered.

And so the night went on.

* * *

_One week later_

The minute Stiles was released from the hospital, Beacon Hills blew crazy with chaos. After two hours of him hanging out with his father, there were news stories of four car crashes, two house fires, and _seven_ suicides. No survivors, of course.

Only after _two_ _hours_.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Mel announced, frustrated. Her and Allison were in Allison's car, listening to the news on the radio. "I mean suicides and fires are somewhat possible, but a demon can't cause _car_ _accidents_."

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Allison suggested, stopping at the light. They were going to pick Lydia and Isaac up from the redhead's house, and then they were going to Scott's. Luckily, he wasn't going to be with Stiles today and his mom was off work. The girls figured today would be perfect to tell them about the demon.

Mel snorted. "Trust me, this it no coincidence. This is a homicidal demon making himself known." She fiddles with her pocket knife, which Allison noticed she carried around wherever she went. "I just don't see how he managed to pull it off."

"Well, maybe someone's working for him? The reports say those cars were tampered with before the accidents."

Mel sighed, massaging her forehead. "Yeah, maybe." She looked out the window as they pulled up in front of Lydia's, the girl and Isaac immediately getting in the car.

"Okay, are you guys finally gonna tell me what's going on?" Isaac asked, sticking his head in between the two front seats to look at Allison. "-and why you freaked when I asked if Derek should know?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "I freaked because I didn't know if Derek was still alive, let alone back in town. I just don't think we should trust him yet, that's all." She pulled out of her standstill, heading towards Scott's. "And we'll tell you and Scott together, okay?"

"You two _do_ know that Scott's most likely not going to listen to us, right?" Lydia pursed her lips, tapping her finger on the door handle. "Stiles is his best friend, and he's the only one who's been visiting him in the hospital everyday."

Allison sighed. "We'll just have to hope that he can get some sense into his brain before we trap Stiles."

Of curse, Isaac was hopelessly confused. "Wait, _what?_"

* * *

As soon as they pulled up in Scott's drive way, they saw the Alpha running towards them, panting. He abruptly stopped at Allison's window as she rolled it down, practically slamming into the side of the car. "Okay, we need to go _now._" He demanded.

"What are you-" Allison blinked, unlocking the door so Scott could squeeze into the back, then turned to look at him. "Where? Why?"

"Stiles's house is on _fire_, Allison, just go!"

* * *

Yes, I know this is late.

Yes, I know this is short.

I'm truly sorry, but even more stuff has been going on than usual. Can't control it.

Luckily, my whole next week is free, and I'm hoping to catch up on some writing.

Anyways, reviews and comments are appreciated! Goodbye :3


	6. Words Hurt More Than Guns

Hello! It's me!

You probably figured that out, so um... Let's get to the chapter!(?)

* * *

Allison pulled up in front of the Stilinski house hastily, ignoring the stares Scott was aiming at her back. She and Mel had been trying to explain the demon-thing to him for the entire drive and he seemed to be caving, but she could feel his doubt. She couldn't help but feel threatened as he stared her down.

_Don't take this personally, Allison,_ she told herself. _He's just in denial. Stiles is his best friend._

She parked a few houses down from the smoking structure, where firefighters and policemen and people were crowding. The house didn't look that damaged, only charred and surrounded by ash. As the five teenagers exited the car and started walking, Mel gave Allison a look and pointed towards one of the police cars. She raised her head, blinking, and turned her eyes to the boy talking to a short, stocky policemen.

To be perfectly honest, neither Lydia nor Allison had expected Stiles to look different from when they, uh, _visited_ him, and were stunned at the appearance of the boy now. Stiles looked _amazing_, to say the least. His body held a healthy glow, highlighting his little moles and light brown eyes. His hair was done perfectly with gel, gleaming under the sun. Topping that, he didn't have the same anxious, scrawny structure that both of them were so used to. His shoulders were broader, legs a bit longer, and arms graced with muscle that became evident when he crossed his arms. This show of health in his body might've been like a blessing to the girls, but since they knew the truth- that it wasn't really _Stiles_ in there -his appearance only terrified them.

Scott, who noticed the change in Stiles as soon as he looked at him, shook his head. Cured or not, Scott had seen his friend get worse and worse with the tumor inside him. He couldn't just _heal_-not unless what Allison and her cousin were saying was true. He had a sudden epiphany, right then and there. Allison's theory _did_ make sense, he realized. Stiles what having mood swings, memory loss, and he put his head down when he was angry. According to the Argent girls, these were all demonic signs.

This only made him walk towards Stiles faster.

He stopped when Lydia ran up and grabbed his arm, keeping him a safe distance away from the cop and Stiles, who still hadn't noticed them. "We can't just _charge_ him, Scott. There are cops everywhere. We have to get him to come with us or something."

"How?" Scott looked over again, seeing that Stiles was finished with the cop and heading to his Jeep.

Mel walked passed them, shaking her head. "He is _so_ not getting away," she murmured. "Not again."

Making sure she was hidden from the cops, Mel stealthily moved behind and around the Jeep, stopping at the door behind the driver's seat. She got in and ducked as Stiles passed her window, letting out a sigh of relief that he didn't see her. As soon as he was behind the wheel, Mel pushed her hand into his head _hard_ and slammed his face into the dashboard.

Allison, Scott, Lydia, and Isaac all stood gaping as Mel dragged the boy's unconscious body out of the jeep. She looked over at their still forms and let out an irritated sigh.

"Can the two werewolf idiots _please_ help me carry this demonic son-of-a-bitch!?"

* * *

The demon didn't like being tied down.

It was three o'clock when he woke up, right after all the teens had lunch and Scott called the Sherriff to tell him that Stiles was okay. Lydia was talking with Allison in the kitchen, Mel was studying her Latin exorcism, and Isaac was playing with his claws in the chair next to the unconscious psychopath. Derek had also joined them, and was quietly reading a demonology book in the corner. When Stiles suddenly lurched up, Isaac had nearly fallen off his chair.

As the demon struggled, eyes black as darkness, everyone gathered into the room to stand in front of him. When it looked up, it smiled. "_This_ is your genius plan? Tying me to a cheap chair?" Once again, his voice was low and menacing, like a growl.

"Tying you to a chair, surrounding you with salt, and placing said chair on a devil's trap is more like it." Mel snapped, motioning to the painted circle on the floor. She smirked back at the demon and crossed her arms.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. "Bringing out the big girl guns, are we?" In a second, the ropes around his legs, chest, and wrists were all snapped. He stood up confidently and slowly, never breaking eye contact with Melissa.

Lydia flinched at the sound, grasping Allison's arm in panic. "I thought he couldn't _do_ that." She whispered.

"He can't move anything outside the circle, okay Lyd? As soon as he steps out, he drops. We're fine." Allison took a tiny step forward, making eye contact with Scott across the room. She saw the same concern that she was feeling, knowing that either she or Scott would have to step in if something went wrong. But neither of them wanted to hurt Stiles, _especially_ Scott.

Mel started walking around the circle, twirling a knife dipped in holy water between her fingers. As she circled, the demon matched her with every step, maintaining eye contact. Mel didn't back down. As the room's tension got thicker and thicker, Lydia felt herself tensing. Finally, she couldn't take it. "_Why_ are you in Stiles?" She blurted, bringing all eyes to her.

The demon's eyes flashed black as he looked at Lydia and smirked. "I told you, sweetheart. Stiles was practically dying, with a weak little mind and the flimsy body of his. Hell, if I hadn't possessed him, the kid would've killed _himself_."

"And why would he do that? Stiles was _happy_!" She practically screamed. "He was as happy as he's _always_ _been_ when you fucked with him." Lydia was protesting so much that the group was convinced she would stomp her foot. The redhead's voice was strong and defiant, while her head was held high.

The demon glared at her menacingly, with an expression so filled with hate on Stiles's face that Lydia stumbled back. Scott and Allison took protective stances beside her, while Derek, Isaac, and Mel moved closer to the circle. The demon held eye contact with Lydia and started speaking in a cold voice. "And how happy was that, Lydia? How happy could Stiles have been with memories of a mother lost, a neglecting alpha for a friend-" At this, the demon clearly glared at Scott, who's jaw clenched. "-and a certain redheaded girl that ignored is love for _seven_ _years_?" The demon's voice suddenly gained momentum, going from menacing to plain forceful. "Should I just remind you all how much you have _screwed_ with this guy? Derek, with your verbal and physical abuse. Allison, the crazy bitch who let her grandfather _beat_ him until his cheek bled. Do you know he still has _nightmares_ about that?" At that, both Lydia and Scott looked at a regretful Allison with shock. Stiles hadn't told anyone about that night, and Allison never apologized. She knew she should have, but she never really got the chance.

The demon was still going, though, despite the major curtain he just pulled back. "And, even after all this _bullshit_, Stiles still does _everything_ for you. He's saved you, all of you, more times than you know. Did he even _mention_ the time he preformed CPR on a dying Cora, Derek?" Derek head shot up at Cora's name, staring at the demon to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

The demon glared at them all again, eyes going darker and darker. "Just remember, you've screwed with Stiles way more than I ever could. _You're_ the reason he was so venerable to possession. You can't blame me for your _juvenile_ _problems_!" With this final cry, the earth started to shake, knocking the whole group of their feet. Furniture toppled, glass shattered, and the ground only became more and more unsteady. After what felt like minutes of this, the shaking abruptly stopped.

Mel, as the first to recover from the shock, what the first to realize the demon's absence. She heaved out a sigh as she took notice of the cracked devil's trap that obviously allowed his escape.

"Well, shit."

* * *

Okay, this was a filler chapter. I openly admit that.

This story does have a big storyline, and I'm trying to find the best way to manage it. Unfortunately, I'm always busy. I figured, instead of going on hiatus, I'll do what I can when I can. So please be patient with me, more chapters are coming. I'd also like to thank all of those who are following and commenting. It's really sweet and heartwarming to know people care about this story. So yeah, thanks.

Seeya soon!

-Jen


End file.
